mirrasilfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviarie
Aviarie Overview The elusive Aviarie are scattered throughout the realm, reigning over the skies with their strength and magnificence. Their gorgeous feathers are a sight to behold, but their harrowing voices and talons make their appearances seem more of a curse than a blessing. There are various types of Aviarie hidden throughout the continent, often sticking to themselves rather than interacting with other flocks, much less other races. Although some may seem more outgoing than others, there is always a constant fear of being ensnared and used for fiendish purposes. Universal Attributes Build Aviarie generally have a mesomorphic build with distinct muscles and broad shoulders. The average male is around 5’9-6’1, while the female is a bit shorter, 5’2-5’7. Due to the extra weight of their wings, an Aviarie roughly weighs around 175-250 pounds. They are considerably built up more in the upper body area. Wings Aviarie wings are structured with flexible, hollow bones. These bones are kept together with strong, leathery muscles, protected by 4-5 layers of feathers. These wings are fully capable of flight, similar to the mechanics of a bird. However, due to the obvious size + weight difference, Aviarie have a shorter timeframe in the air. Healthy and developed Aviarie can maintain flight on their own for 2-3 hours, but their wings are capable of letting them drift on air currents. Skin & Feathers The body of the Aviarie is a similar color to its feathers, often a shade darker.The feathers of an Aviarie depend on its type (further elaborated below.) 4-6 layers of plumes protect the leathery wings, providing protection as well as heat. The feathers are not just exclusive to one’s wings; 2-3 layers of feathers, similar to the ones making up the wing, cover the Aviarie’s legs leading up to their talons. Bone Structure To allow flight, a majority of the bones of an Aviarie are quite hollow, similar to one of a bird. These bones are much weaker than regular bones, making them easier to break and longer to mend. Limbs Arms & Hands: An Aviarie’s wings seem to take the place of a regular being’s arms, left hanging by their sides when not in use. However, tucked into the upper parts of the wings are pale colored arms, often covered with a few amounts of muscle (in order to protect them inside the wings.) These arms can function as normal. Their individual fingers are more bony, resembling smaller talons than actual hands. Legs & Talons: The ‘claws’ of the Aviarie replace their feet, making them capable of grappling to rugged surfaces and maintaining balance against harsh conditions. General Visage - Aviarie eyes come in a vibrant variety of colors, covered with two lids to combat against strong winds. - The ears are a bit pointed, somewhat resembling an elf, and are dotted with light patches, similar to their feathers. - The noses of these beings are composed of mostly bone, sharpened to resemble the beak a bird. Aviarie hair more composed of their feathers than hair themselves. Senses Similar to birds themselves, Aviarie hearing and sight is much more amplified than to those of a regular human. Although this may make them more alert, loud + sharp noises make it easy to set them off. Their noses also allows them a strong sense of smell. Behavior - Aviarie are a generally amiable and helpful race, respected and respectable in multiple societies. Their calm demeanors are not to be taken lightly, however - All beings hide a territorial side, making them fiercely loyal to their families and all who earn their trust. They are well known to be brave and strong, protecting the skies with their honor and might. - However, it should be noted that there is a more deeply rooted hate for their more feral counterparts, the harpies - The two kinds can often be seen clashing. Marier There is an ancient tradition amongst the Aviarie; They often search the continent for their beloved, their mate. It is customary for these beings to have only one Marier, this status established with great trust. Aviarie can often be flighty at times, holding affairs with those they fancy - General interest can be found in any attractive race. However, Aviarie usually find their Marier amongst their own kind, their bond unable to be broken. Important Factors Lifespan & Development - The average Aviarie can live up to 150-175 years old, making them last a bit longer than regular humans. - Complete development occurs a bit earlier than usual, mature features appearing around the early 20s. - Aviarie children are strong enough to start flight training around the late childhood stage, around 6-10 years old. Reproduction Aviarie mating is similar to human mating - General similarities stop there. A whole month gestation period takes place after mating, the baby egg forming before being birthed. After the birth, the egg must be watched for 4-5 months, guarded and tended to in the nest by the parents. After that time, the egg will hatch to reveal the newborn. Mating season usually takes place around the colder seasons, so that the child will hatch in early spring. Lifestyle Nesting Similar to birds themselves, Aviaries often build their own ‘home’. These nests are considered the territories of these beings, never to be crossed by unwelcome strangers. Many a treasure could be found here, as these beings are often attracted to shiny objects. Aviarie eggs are also laid here, protected by the parents themselves. Languages Aviarie are all capable of speaking common, albeit with a light accent on their part. However, their native tongue is Parciele, spoken exclusively spoken among their kind. Magic Aviarie are capable of learning perception magic - Practicing this type of art strengthens their senses even further. History Long before the Aviarie took the skies as their own, a lone Primal ruled over them, watching over the land above the clouds. They watched as the birds flew and the humans toiled below on earth - Their heart tugged in pity for those earth bound beings, wanting them to feel the rush of the wind, to witness the beauty of the skies. As the flocks flew past them one fateful sunset, a great concept came to mind - Bird and man. So, taking the most precious bird they could find, the Primal slowly began shaping it, molding it to become something greater. Time passed before the heavenly being finally finished it’s new creation, a new being fit for the earth and the skies - the Aviarie. Soon enough, these Primal masterpieces began appearing amongst society. Some feared their presence, finding them hideous and repulsive, despite their efforts to fit in. Others found them as means of profit - Their wings could be sold for high price while the beings themselves were perfect as servants. However, most found them as a blessing, a gift to those stuck on the ground. They made great aerial scouts and messengers, their senses and flight making them useful to anyone. Their kindness was unrivaled, their generosity meeting no bounds. And as the Primal looked on, the Aviarie found their place in civilization, sharing their heavenly gifts with all. Red Lines - Aviarie are not capable of drinking alcohol, as it acts like a rancid poison to their bodies. - As stated before, Aviarie bones are very weak and take longer to heal. A broken wing will not allow them to fly at all - - until fully healed. - Although Aviarie relationships with other races is not abnormal, they are unable to produce any children with them whatsoever. RACE CAP Limit: 12 Although Aviarie are known to be quite sociable and outgoing towards other races, I don’t necessarily believe that there should be such a large amount of player Aviarie. They have their fair share of disadvantages and coveted advantages - such as their ability of flight. As the writer, I'd like to see this race played by capable players truly interested in the lore. Anyone interested in playing an Aviarie should create a basic character profile - It doesn't have to be anything too fancy, but I'd like to see your understanding of the race mechanics. To gauge ‘ability’, a roleplay scenario similar to the whitelisting application would be done privately. For inactive players, I’d give them an allotted two weeks before removing their character from the main list. It’s understandable that they have other activities in their lives - However, I’d like to give anyone a chance to play the race. Category:Native Races